


Fire

by Marriott23



Series: Merlin short stories [8]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Magic Revealed, emrys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wishes that evil sorcerers would stop attacking him. It's gotten so common it's ridiculous. </p>
<p><b> And now he's locked in a room with one </b> . But the room isn't as sealed as he thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

Arthur backed up as the sorcerer advanced on him. "You'll pay for the sins of your father. The sins of your line," the sorcerer said. 

Arthur dared to look away from the man to his sword. It was just out of reach where the sorcerer had sent it upon his entrance. That moment though was all it took for the sorcerer to cast and Arthur had no time to react before the flames were upon him. 

He flinched but no pain came. Slowly Arthur opened his eyes to see the flames split around him and the magically sealed doors blown off their hinges. Great, another evil sorcerer who wanted to kill him personally. 

The flames thinned and Arthur saw his original attacker was struggling to keep them up with another stopping them. 

"Camelot and its king are protected," a voice growled angrily. "You should have remembered that before you came."

Arthur swore under his breath as he recognised that voice. What the hell was Merlin doing here? The flames thinned more and Arthur tried to get a better look at the new arrival. He froze as he processed what he was seeing. 

Merlin stood there with a hand raised towards the flames. More importantly though he was at least two foot off the ground and surrounded in swirling gold. Magic, Arthur's mind supplied unnecessarily. "So I'll tell you and your friends one more time," Merlin went on as if oblivious to Arthur. 

The king watched as his manservant advanced on the sorcerer. "Stay away from Albion; stay away from Camelot and stay away from Arthur." With each order Merlin got closer and even the king was afraid and he was the one being protected. 

"You have no authority," the sorcerer said but his voice quavered as if he was unsure. 

"Tell them it's by order of Merlin, the last dragonlord and the master of life and death." Merlin said and the sorcerer's gaze grew more challenging again. "Tell them it's by order of Emrys." Merlin added in a low voice and the golden glow around him flared in response. 

Arthur watched in amazement at the sorcerer sank to his knees almost reverently. "Lord Emrys," the sorcerer said. Merlin just looked at him and flicked his fingers. 

The flames around Arthur vanished as the sorcerer did. "What did you do to him sorcerer?" Arthur growled diving for his sword and coming up holding it. 

"Sent him out of Camelot," Merlin replied as he came to rest on the ground. The glow around him faded and finally his eyes lost their golden shade. 

"So he can attack again?" Arthur asked incredulously. 

"Of course not he's banished."

"He won't stay away. Magic is illegal and he still came its the same thing."

"Ah, but he accepted it this time because it came from me," Merlin said. With one last glance at Arthur he turned and walked away.


End file.
